


What happened after Friday's episode

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, it's not even that but I needed to tag it somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I'll figure it out Aaron. I make it happen. I swe...”“Don't swear on it okay? I love you, but...just don't swear on it.”Or...this is a missing scene about what I think happened between the boys after the episode ended on Friday (1st Feb)





	What happened after Friday's episode

It was Friday night, and it was late. Very late. Robert knew that Aaron was upset, and he understood him. He really did. But he needed to know where they stand on this matter. He couldn't go to sleep without knowing. Is he allowed to sleep in their bedroom, or does he have to take the sofa? How mad was he? He didn't know.

 

He didn't know because after Aaron chucked all the stuff out, he stormed upstairs, and left him standing there in the kitchen.

 

He hasn't turned up since. It was 4 hours ago and he was still in the kitchen while Aaron was probably in their room, sulking. Gabby left hours ago, and Liv tried talking to him, but he just didn't want any kind of chat. Not with Liv anyway. He just wanted to sort this out with Aaron. So after he made his mind up in every 2 minutes, he decided to go up after him.

 

He reached the door, took a big breath and knocked. It should be weird, knocking on his own door, but right now he couldn't give a toss. He just wanted to know if Aaron was okay. There was no answer, so he pushed open to see his husband sitting on the bed, just staring into thin air.

 

“I... I just came for my ….”

 

“Don't.” - Aaron's voice interrupted his rambling – “You don't have to leave.” - he said quietly.

 

“So, I'm not in the doghouse?” - he asked carefully.

 

“You should be.” - came the simple answer – “But no.”

 

“I'll figure it out Aaron. I make it happen. I swe...”

 

“Don't swear on it okay? I love you, but...just don't swear on it.” - said Aaron, and Robert couldn't bear the distance anymore.

 

He sat down next to him, on the bed, took his hands in his as he said - “Okay.” - They were quiet for a while, just sitting there in the silence, before Robert spoke out again – “We should talk about it though.”

 

“I know. We will... just not now, okay? I can't right now.” - sighed Aaron standing up. His fingers slipped out of Robert's hold, and Robert felt his own hand dropping on his thigh as he tried to grab him once more.

 

“Aaron.” - he called out for him before he could disappear from the room. - “Are we okay?” - his question was full of concern. Full of fear, and full of hope.

 

“We will be.” - answered Aaron as he opened the door to get to the bathroom.

 

Robert stayed there, and while Aaron took a shower he got into bed. It still felt weird. He wanted to talk about it so much, but he respected Aaron's wish. He knew that they will discuss it tomorrow. Even if his thoughts will keep him up half the night. He can bare that. As long as Aaron's there for him, he can deal with anything.

 

Ten minutes later he felt the bed moving as Aaron got in there next to him. He turned around immediately to face him. Aaron didn't say a word, just turned on his side. It hit Robert like a punch. _He doesn't even wanna look at me_ he thought. That was until he felt Aaron's hand searching for his in the dark. He let him grab his arm, to pull it around his chest. He allowed himself a smile as he felt Aaron getting closer to him. His hold tightened around his husband as he breathed in his scent.

 

“Good night Robert.” - he heard the faint voice.

 

“Good night.” - he answered with a soft smile on his face before he closed his eyes.

 

Maybe they didn't speak, and maybe it seemed like Aaron was mad, but his fingertips dancing on Robert's hand said otherwise. It was a little reassurance that it's gonna be alright. That they will work it out. That they will talk about it more, once the sun comes up, but right now, lying there next to each other, it's enough.

 

 


End file.
